Carnal Conflicts
by ukyou1
Summary: Temporarily on hold till Blue Seed fic is done. My version of the V/B get together
1. Homecoming

Disclaimer:  I do not own Dragon Ball Z or any of its characters.  Though, my husband would make a great Saiyan.  

AN:  Just to let you know, since I realize there are many differences between the Japanese, English and manga forms of Dragon Ball Z, I have decided to write this story to go along with the english version since I think that is what most people have seen.  My goal is to write a story that could reasonably happen and that when the time line overlaps with the videos, I hope my story matches up.  I would appreciate any thoughts on each characters true personality as well for scathing reviews if I let someone get OOC.  If I feel that person is not ooc I will explain why in the next chapter.

Chapter 1  

Homecoming

          "Well this should be interesting."  Bulma mused to herself.  Silently Bulma surveyed the new temporary residents of Capsule Corps.  It made sense for the Namekians to come to Capsule Corps.  It was the only place big enough to house all of them.  Being green aliens they sort of stood out and could not be expected to make it on their own till they could use their dragon balls to wish for a new home. 

          "I can't believe Piccolo and Kamie never realized they were aliens."  Bulma chuckled.  "At least these Namekians do not show any Piccolo like tendencies."  

          All the Namekians wanted was fresh water and a bit of sunlight.  A few temporary capsule houses and they would take care of themselves.  Capsule corps had acres of unused land that the Namekians could inhabit without affecting anyone.

          Bulma's eyes slide to her other guest.  "That one is going to be a little more high maintenance," she thought with a grimace.  Vegeta sat a little ways away from the Namekians.  If you just looked at his body he would seem to be totally at ease.  However, his eyes were pools of black fire burning everything with his rage at his circumstance.

Flashback

          King Kai had just told everyone that they could not wish Goku back to life for he would appear at the last place his body was.  A place where there was no longer a planet.  Everyone was dismayed at the thought and tried to think of a way to bring him back.

          Suddenly Vegeta's voice cut in with disgust evident.  "Earth has a check point.  Just wish him there."

          Without even thinking Bulma exclaimed, "Man Vegeta, what a great idea!  I'm impressed."  Immediately everyone was rejoicing that they had a way to bring Goku back.  However, Bulma kept focusing on Vegeta.

          "Why would Vegeta do something to help Goku?"  She wondered to herself.  "He spent so much time gloating that once both Frieza and Goku he would be the strongest person alive.  Why would he help bring Goku back?"  Luckily she was a genius who also had spent many years around fighters and the answer came to her quickly.  "He wants Goku to come back so he can fight him again and proving that not only is he the strongest alive, he is the strongest there ever was proving his right to call himself the Prince of all Saiyans."  Bulma thought triumphantly.  However he joy was quickly squashed when she realized that meant Vegeta would be staying on earth till the Namek dragon Balls could be used.  "I don't want to know how he will pass the time."  Bulma thought with a shudder.

          Bulma was distracted from her dark pondering about Vegeta's entertainment when the Namekians asked about needing a place to stay.  It made sense to Bulma to have them stay at her place since Capsule Corps was the only place big enough to hold them all.

          Bulma's mind whirled at a speed only hers was capable of.  She remembered Vegeta's antics when he ranted about Frieza finally being destroyed.  She wondered how much of the arrogant killer was him and how much was Frieza's doing.  She remembered Goku theorizing that the reason his spirit bomb had not killed Vegeta that first fight was that Vegeta was not pure evil since it only truly destroyed evil.  Bulma thought Goku must have been right since the Namek spirit bomb had been weaker being that there was less life left on Namek when he formed it, and yet it did serious damage to Frieza.

          Her mind made up, Bulma whirled around to face Vegeta.  Plastering on her extra happy mask she learned from her mom to hide any unease she hollered out to Vegeta.  "What about you?  Hey home boy!"

Vegeta's Head jerked up.  "What!?  Home boy?"

"Hey loosen up.  You're going to need a place to crash too.  Relax.  See what life has to offer you.  You are even kind of cute."

"Cute!? Bonehead" was Vegeta's disgusted reply.

Bulma dug through her pockets till she found the capsule that contained her phone.  She eyed Vegeta's defiant stance while she dialed her father.  "Dad.  Hey it's me Bulma."

"Bulma!  We were just about to send another ship to Namek to bring you back."  Mr. Briefs said while wiping his brow.

"Don't bother we are back on earth.  Gohan is with me as well as all the Namekians.  Home in on my phone and send a large transport ship.  Now, I need to talk to mom."

"Hi honey!"  Bulma's mom's cheerful voice broke in.

"Hey mom.  I'm bringing home another guest named Vegeta.  He will stay in a room in my section of the compound.  What I needed to ask you was if you would help me get him to chill out.  He is bit on the evil side right now but, he has also spent many years having his pride stomped on by an evil murderer who had destroyed his home planet.  Vegeta is the one who beat up Goku but Goku did not what him killed.  He did actually help save us a couple of times on Namek.  What I what to ask is if you would help me help him find the nicer side of himself."

There was nothing Bunny liked better than a sappy cause so she chirped a cheerful "O.K." into the phone.

That taken care of Bulma walked back to the scowling Vegeta.  "If you come live at Capsule Corps we could build a similar ship like the one Goku trained in on his trip to Namek."

Vegeta instantly looked up and grunted "fine."

Bulma turned to hide her smile and scanned the sky for her fathers transport.

AN:  This version is not a dark as my first version but, it follows the tapes more closely and that was what I'm aiming for.  We often forget that Vegeta showed signs of a sense of humor (a dark one I admit but one none the less).  We also forget that while Bulma does whine it is not because she is weak it is because she is spoiled.  We all love the idea of the dark romance between these two.  I do plan to have that in here hence the R rating.  However, I also want to keep the humor that I love in Dragon Ball Z as well.  Hope you love it.  Reviews inspire me to write more.  Hint hint. J


	2. Settling in

Disclaimer:  I do not own Dragon Ball Z or any of its characters. 

AN:  I am trying to stay as true to the series as I can.  I would appreciate your opinions.  

Chapter 2  

Settling in

            Bulma started waving frantically when her father's transport ship finally came into sight.  "I finally going home!"  She exclaimed to herself.  

            Before the dust had even settled from the landing, ChiChi came dashing out in search of her son.  Bulma chuckled to herself, "I hope I never get like that."  Though, after a pause Bulma did have to concede that it was probably hard on ChiChi to have her son and Husband taken away from her for nearly a year and a half.  None the less, Bulma swore to never be so clingy no matter what the circumstances.

A certain prince was also watching ChiChi's emotional display.  "So that is the one that Kakkorat spawned the brat with."  Vegeta thought with disgust as he watched ChiChi shamelessly smother Gohan.  "What a disgusting display of affection.  Doesn't she know that Saiyans are self reliant at an early age?  He stopped needing her when he was 1 year old.  She should recognize that he came back stronger and leave it at that."

"O.K. Big boy," Bulma's overly cheerful voice broke in.  "Time to get on the transport Vegeta.  We've got to get you set up at Capsule Corps."

Vegeta did not even get a chance to reply before Chichi was in Bulma's face, screaming, "what the hell are you doing Bulma!  Are you going to let that monster stay with you?  He tried to kill my Goku and my Gohon.  I always knew you were not innocent.  I just never knew you were evil."

Vegeta watched their interaction intently trying to learn more about his new host.

"What I do and why I do it is of no concern of yours."  Bulma stated coldly.  Immediately Bulma reverted to her perky voice.  "Anyways he is not evil.  He actually saved you son's life a couple of times.  If Vegeta had not been on Namek we would all be dead."

While Vegeta had been 10 yards away, Bulma's voice had carried over to him.  He was indignant that she would try to make it sound like he was on their side.  "I only saved the brat because he was useful."  Yelled Vegeta.  ChiChi imeadiately turned towards Vegeta with murder in her eyes.  *Bring it on.* Vegeta thought.  *I want to know what Kakkorot's woman's strength is.*

Before ChiChi could attack Vegeta in a suicidal rage, Bulma was in her face.  With a low yet menacing voice that Vegeta could not quite make out Bulma spoke.  "Remember who I am.  Gohan will need a good job one day."

Vegeta was mystified as ChiChi immediately backed off.  *Kakkorot's woman is stronger.  Is the blue haired woman hiding her power?*  He was annoyed that he had not been able to make out her words.  While a Saiyan's hearing is superb while he is transformed, it is not quite so sensitive normally.

Since the situation had been resolved, Bulma went back to perky mode.  "Alright everyone, get on the transport.  The sooner we are on the sooner I can get home for a nice long soak.  That means you too sexy."  As she grabbed Vegeta's arm and proceeded to lead him away from a stunned ChiChi towards the transport.

*What the hell!?  She dares to touch me?*   With a jerk Vegeta yanked his arm free and stormed onto the transport leaving a slightly petulant Bulma behind.

During the flight to capsule Corps Vegeta pondered over the past days events.  *I had actually been excited when I saw that Kakkorat was a Super Saiyan.  He proved that it was possible.  I did not care that Kakkorat was the first to achieve Super Saiyan status.  He was just a third class Saiyan.  I am the prince of all Saiyans.  If he could do it than so could I, and I would be more powerful.  What I will not forgive is that I was robbed of the chance to watch Frieza die.  I had been so close I could have spit on him.  I was preparing to send a blast at Frieza, relishing the idea of taking my revenge for all the years I suffered under his rule.  However, before I get to enjoy killing Frieza with Kakkorat at my side I found myself here.  It was Kakarrot's wish to have everyone but him sent here.  Not only did he rob me of my birthright, he robbed me of my revenge.  I would have forgiven him for be first to be a Super Saiyan but, not for stealing MY revenge.*  Vegeta made a fist fighting the urge to just destroy the planet earth to vent his frustrations.  However his eyes slid to Bulma at the helm of the transport.

*Who is she?  Her father is the only one with a weaker Ki in this ship, she acts like a bone head most of the time and yet everyone bends to her will.  They even act afraid of her.  She acted afraid of me at first, cowering behind Kakarrot's brat.  But now, she acts as if I'm a harmless house guest.  Is she crazy?*  His thoughts where interrupted by the transport landing.

"Here is your new home everybody"  Bulma's cheerful voice announced.  "Its not he Tajmahal Hall but it will have to do."

The compound was huge.  Dr. Briefs took the Namekians  to where their temporary homes were to be set up so that they could get organized.

"A spaceship!"  Vegeta exclaimed spotting the second spaceship dr. Briefs had built.  "I bet Kakkorat traveled to Namek in a ship like this."

Bulma could not help but smile at his excitement.  *Looks like that ship might make a good friendship offering* she thought smugly as her father told Vegeta the specs. of the ship "and it has a stereo that can bring the house down!"  Dr. Briefs finished.

Vegeta entered the ship, briefly entertaining thoughts of just taking it and returning to space to begin taking over Frieza's empire.  Just as he decided it was best to wait till he learned how to go Super Saiyan the woman introduced to him as the blue haired ones mom showed up on the video screen.

"Vegeta, honey, come join us for cool drinks" she chirped in an even more cheerful voice than Bulma's.  

Vegeta cringed and thoughts of leaving once again entered Vegeta's head.  Instantly the prince berated himself.  *What am I doing thinking of running from an overly cheerful wimp of a woman!?*  Grudgingly Vegeta left the ship.  

Once outside he was immediately approached by the woman he decided to think of as the ditz.  "I made you a Shirley Temple"  she chirped.  The Blue haired woman was standing near by with a wide grin pasted on her face.

Vegeta tensed fighting the urge to kill.  Taking a deep breath Vegeta practically chanted to himself.  *My pride survived Fieza's assaults.  It will survive these two women until Kakarrot comes back and I can learn how he ascended.*

Bulma let out a little giggle earning herself a glare from Vegeta.  No one knew better than Bulma how annoying her mom could be when she decided you needed to come out and socialize.  

With a grunt he took the offered drink and sipped at it cautiously.  Vegeta had never tasted something so sweet and was not sure what to think.  He paused a bit and waited to see if he would have a reaction to the strange drink.  It left a pleasant taste in his mouth and he found himself taking another cautious sip so he could savor the taste.

Bulma tried to suppress another giggle as Vegeta tentatively sipped the offered drink as if he was tasting for poison.  With a smug smile she decided to see if Vegeta was like Goku in that if you threatened to take away his food or drink he would gulp it down immediately no mater what it was.  "If you are afraid it will poison you, I will take it and drink it."  Bulma said with an exasperated sigh as she reached for Vegeta's glass while trying to hide her smile.

Vegeta's grip instantly tightened around his drink.  "As if you weaklings would have anything strong enough to poison the prince of all Saiyans."  Vegeta yelled as he took a generous swallow from his drink.  He knew he defiantly liked how sweet it was.  Rations while traveling were always plain and when he was planet side he would only eat the meat he killed.  Never had he had anything so sweet and he was not about to give it up.  "I would never let one so weak take anything from me."  He said menacingly to Bulma.

Bulma openly smiled and with a slightly sarcastic voice said, "Oh I would not dream of trying to take something from the almighty Princey.  I just thought you did not like your drink."  *Bulma you will have him eating out of you hand in a week*  Bulma thought with a smirk.  While Vegeta had not drunk the drink in one large chug, he had started taking larger swigs of his drink.

Changing gears Bulma decided to get her guest settled into his new home.  "Will Jita baby, let me give you the grand tour and show you to your room."

"You will address me as Vegeta Prince of all Saiyans."  Vegeta growled with a scowl.

"Sure thing handsome" Bulma replied with an empty smile knowing it would annoy him more.

*My pride survived Frieza, it will survive this woman till Kakarrott come back then I will kill her.*  Vegeta chanted in his mind.

Bulma led Vegeta into the house and started narrating.  "The house is separated into two section.  To the left is my parents' side.  There will be no reason for you to go on that side.  To the right is my side where you will be staying.  They are connected here by the common room were we great guest and the main kitchen.  Mom cooks breakfast here every morning at 7.  You are welcome to join us.  I will make sure mom cooks enough for you to eat as well.  For snacks, lunch, and most dinners we tend to fend for ourselves.  For those meals you can come to the kitchen here on my side."  Opening what looked like a mini fridge, Bulma pulled out a capsule.  "These are food capsules.  While traveling to Namek and on Namek, these are what we ate since they are compact.  They say on the side what they contain.  When you find ones you like write down the red number on this list."  Bulma pointed out the number on the side while she stuck a sheet of paper onto the fridge.  "To prepare them you use this machine here."  She stated looking back to see if Vegeta was paying attention.  He waved her on with an annoyed sweep of his hand so Bulma continued showing him with a capsule while she talked.  "How it works is you take the blue number from the bottom of the capsule and you punch it into this key pad.  Toss the capsule in, shut the door, and then press this button marked start."  The machine lit up and made a humming noise.  After a minute it stopped with a beep and Bulma continued with her monologue.  "When it is done just take it over to the table, set it down and press the release button here."  With a whoosh a platter with a cooked steak, baked potato, and broccoli appeared causing Vegeta to startle slightly.  "Admittedly it does not taste as good as fresh made but it is quite edible."  Bulma held out a fork with a piece of steak for Vegeta to sample.

Grudgingly Vegeta took the offered bite.  *Edible enough he thought.*  He had been wondering what the capsule had had to do with food and was slightly impressed with the technology.

Bulma smiled when he did not act disgusted and handed the fork and knife over to Vegeta so he could eat the rest if he wanted.  "If there are no blue numbers it means that it does not need to be heated up or cooled down.  If that is the case you just push the release button."  Bulma looked over Vegeta noticing the emptied plate.  "Did you understand all that."

Vegeta's silent reply was to go get another capsule and go through all the necessary motions of preparing it.  This time coming up with an apple pie.  Dubiously he took a tentative bit.  Vegeta's eyes widened just a fraction at the pleasant flavor and he immediately checked the red number and wrote it in neat block numbers on the piece of paper on the fridge.

*So he has a sweet tooth* Bulma chuckled silently.  "I impressed how quickly you picked everything up.  When I tried to teach Goku once he just about wreaked my kitchen."  She said out loud.

"I'm not a third class idiot."  Vegeta started fervently.

Before he could continue with his Prince of all Saiyans spiel Bulma cut in.  "Goku is the only other Saiyan I know and I don't know how much is just Goku and how much is the Saiyan race."

Vegeta bristled at the thought of Bulma thinking all Saiyans were like that sentimental fool Kakarrot.

Bulma sensing that another tantrum was ensuing, hurried on with her cheerful monologue.  "You can fix these when ever you want.  If you are here when I cook I will be happy to fix something for you too.  Now let me show you to your room."  Since one of Bulma's goals was to find out if Vegeta had a soul and to help him reform she decided to offer him the room next to hers.  However, she did not want him too close.

"This will be your room" she stated to Vegeta pointing at a door.  "That is my room there."  Bulma said pointing at a set of double doors a little ways down.  "If you enter it you will regret it."

Vegeta was unimpressed by her threat and promised himself that once he was settled he would see what "Bad things" would happen since she was too weak to hurt him.

Bulma opened the door to Vegeta's room to show a vast room plainly decorated with deep blue and accents of maroon.  "Tomorrow I will see to getting you some new cloths.  And if you let me examine your armor I will see if I can reproduce it.  Through here is the bathroom.  I assume you can figure it out."  Finished with the main part of the tour Bulma turned to leave.  In a voice filled with excitement, longing and a bit of a spoiled whine Bulma stated, "Now I am going to take a well deserved soak.  If you need anything in the next few hours go find my mom."

Bulma smirked when she saw Vegeta's face at the suggestion of asking her mom.  Vegeta had looked like he would rather eat a live toad than talk to her mom.  *Actually if eats like Goku he may have already ate a live toad on occasion* she thought with a shudder.  Bulma sighed with relief as she entered her own private haven.  Her bathroom had always been her special place.  Whenever she had a guy over she never let them use her bathroom.  Bulma's whole world seemed to slide into a comfortable haze as she striped off her soiled cloths and rinsed off the grime from Namek in her shower.  Once she was reasonably clean she stepped into her bath.  Inhaling the flowery sent of the Ylang-Ylang oil she poured in, Bulma let the bliss of her Bath infuse her.  "Vegeta seemed placid enough.  Maybe this will not be very difficult."  Bulma tried to convince herself.

In the room next to her a Saiyan prince had adjusted to his situation and was preparing to take control.


	3. Battle plans

Disclaimer:  I do not own Dragon Ball Z or any of its characters.

Chapter 3

Battle plans

            Vegeta stood in the center of his new room.  His eyes swept critically over it taking in every detail, finding nothing in the room that could be considered a threat.  "So this is where I will be staying" he growled.  The room was much larger than Vegeta was used to.  He had practically grown up in a cramped space pod.  Traveling for months or sometimes years to the next planet he was supposed to cleanse.  Even when on a ship, the private room a prince was allowed was about the size of his current room's closet.  Throw some Saiyan armor into that closet instead of the one black silk robe and it would be the room Vegeta had always felt he deserved.

Casually Vegeta stripped off his armor and tossed it to the floor.  Once freed from its confines he silently padded to the shower tuning the water as high as it would go.  While standing under the forceful spray of the shower the day's events replayed in Vegeta's head.  Vegeta was thoroughly disgusted with the day's emotional outburst from himself.  "Emotions are a weakness!  And, for me to show them in front of those weaklings was unacceptable."  Still he could not deny the over whelming relief created with Frieza's death.  If he had known the song "Ding dong the witch is dead" he might have sung it, killing all witnesses of course.  But, now he had had a chance to absorb the day's events and was completely disgusted with himself.  But, no more.  He had control of himself now.  He was once again the perfect warrior.

As he fiercely scrubbed away the dirt of Namek that had embedded itself into his flesh Vegeta pondered his current living circumstances.  Vegeta knew that his reason for being here was to wait for Kakarrot to return so he could learn how a third class Saiyan had achieved Super Saiyan status so that he could achieve his birthright.  What Vegeta was not sure of was why that blue haired woman had invited him to her home to stay.  As far as he could tell she was close with at least one of the warriors killed by Nappa or the saibamen.  Being that he was their leader she should hate him.  A smirk graced his lips as a reason came to him.  "Keep your friends close and your enemies closer."  Vegeta quoted.  

Most likely she hoped to keep him distracted so that he would not destroy too much while he waited for Kakarrot's return.  She may even wish to ferret out if his had a weakness.  For there was no way that Vegeta could see any of those weaklings accepting him in their mists willingly.  He remembered that when she was talking to that one dead fighter she had said that she had always been the brains of their outfit.  So it could stand to reason that she was going to try to manipulate him.  Though, remembering her reaction when she first saw Zarbon on Namek and how she had acted towards him when she invited him to stay, Vegeta had to wonder.  "Maybe she is truly idiotic and is just going to try to seduce me."  Whatever her reasons Vegeta was sure she was not going to just leave him alone.

With a cold smirk Vegeta decided to play her games.  Frieza had often played mind games for entertainment as well as to break the spirits of the stronger fighters that he acquired.  While Vegeta preferred physical battle, he was also skilled with mental battles.  Years under Frieza had assured that.  Vegeta was proud to say that Frieza had never been able to break his will with any of the Mind games he had played with Vegeta. While Vegeta did not have any weaknesses for them to find, he could benefit from learning if Kakarrot had any.

Once he had decided to play her little game, Vegeta began to think out his strategy.  Since the woman had mentioned he was "invited" to eat breakfast with them, that it would probably be one of their first battles.  Many people let their guard down while they eat.  First Vegeta needed to decide if he was going to resist meeting them for breakfast to see how the woman would try to bribe or force him to join or would it be better to go and demand that they feed him since he is their superior.  The first way would force her to try to bribe or force Vegeta immediately.  Since Vegeta did have 130 days to play he decided to go with the second way and enjoy treating them as the inferiors they were.

With a mental smirk, Vegeta turned off the water and grabbed a towel.  After drying off, Vegeta padded over to the bed.  Without bothering to get dress, Vegeta sat in the middle of the bed to meditate.  He often meditated while traveling in his space pod.  He would block out all emotions and thought till he could focus purely on his ki, gaining better control.  Vegeta felt a need to reinforce his mental walls so there could be no more emotional outburst like todays.  And so, Vegeta once again focused on being the perfect warrior, looking forward to the mental battles he foresaw.

Bulma tried to let all off her stress seep out of her body and into the water.  After about an hour of soaking, Bulma decided with a sigh that it was time to face the world.  While on one level she realized it was irresponsible for her to just leave Vegeta to his own devices to quickly, Bulma had not been willing to deny herself a long missed bath in her favorite sanctuary.  With a final sigh, Bulma stretched and stepped out of the tub.  Bulma could not help looking herself over in the mirror as she dried herself off.  "Looking good girl!  Running around Namek certainly helped my already perfect physic."  Bulma twisted to look at her backside and flexed her leg muscles before dropping her towel and going to choose an outfit.

"Guys are always nicer to the pretty girls" Bulma thought while looking over her options.  Since she was going to be dealing with a mass murderer that could easily destroy her planet any slight edge would be welcome.  "Though I don't want him to get any ideas" she mumbled as she rejected a few of her smuttier outfits.  Finally Bulma found what she sought after.  One of her most comfortable outfits that looked pretty damn good as well.  It was a pair of blue Capri pants that matched her hair and a snug fitting tank top made out of a fascinating material that changed color depending on which angle you looked at it from.  Top it off with a low slung leather bet to attack whatever gizmos she felt like wearing and it was perfect.

Once she was dressed Bulma set to fixing her hair.  It takes a lot of work to look like you are beautiful without trying.  It was another 45 minutes till her hair and face shined with a "natural" beauty.  Satisfied that she looked appealing enough without looking like she was trying Capsule Corp's princess set out to brace the beast.

"I guess the first order of business will be to get him some cloths" Bulma mused.  "All he has right now is his beat up armor and the guest robe.  And I'm sure he is going to make a fuss"  

Standing in front of Vegeta's door, Bulma boldly knocked.  "Vegeta!  It's me, Bulma."  There was a pause with no answer.  Bulma knocked a second time a little louder.  Pounding might have been a better word for what she was doing to the door.  Still there was no answer.  With a huff Bulma threw open the door.  "Where could that shithead have gone," Bulma muttered darkly as she walked into the room to confirm her fear that Vegeta was not in, but, off creating mayhem.

"I do not know where said shithead is" said a cold voice from the bed.  "But, I'm right here."  Vegeta was a bit perturb that she had just let herself into him room.

"Vegeta why didn't you respond to my… OH MY GOD!!!  YOU'RE NAKID!!"  Bulma's eyes took in every detail of Vegeta's exposed body before she firmly forced herself to look him in the face and only the face.  *God what a body* she thought.  However, Bulma's shock was quickly turned to annoyance when she noticed the amused smirk planted on Vegeta's face.  

With feigned innocence in her voice Bulma sweetly said "oh, where you not able to find the robe?  Here let me get it for you."  

"I do not wish to wear that."  Vegeta growled pointing at the robe Bulma was offering.  Vegeta was coldly amused that his nudity seemed to unnerve the perplexing woman.  That and he disdained wearing such a flimsy garment.  He would wear his armor or he was going to stay nude.

Bulma felt a strong need to exit but did not want to seem like she was running.  *This is my house and I will go anywhere in it and no one will make me uncomfortable in it.*  She silently declared to herself.  Luckily out of the corner of her eye Bulma spotted the discarded Saiyan armor.  "Ah, that's what I came here for."  Suddenly a bit overly cheerful Bulma bent and picked up the armor.  "Well sexy.  I've got to go and figure out how to replicate this.  We can't have you walking around nude all day, not that I don't mind the show."

"What makes you think a servant girl like yourself could replicate the ingenious design of Saiyan armor?"  Vegeta snorted.  He was thoroughly annoyed by her erratic behavior and intrusion into his privacy.

"SERVANT GIRL!!  I am no ones servant girl.  I am Bulma Briefs, the heiress to the Capsule Corps Empire, and the most intelligent and beautiful woman to grace this planet.  Not only will I replicate your Saiyan armor.  I will improve upon whatever shoddy design you Neanderthals had come up with."  With a huff Bulma turned and stormed towards her lab determined to have Vegeta's improved armor ready before dawn.

Vegeta was actually a little taken aback.  He had never expected such a weakling to have the nerve to speak to him as she had done.  She needed to be put into her place.  However, "If the woman is able to improve my armor, she might have other uses."  And Vegeta was not one to let something useful go to waste.  He may not kill her, but, he would put her in her place.  Breakfast for the next few months was going to be interesting.  With that final thought Vegeta went back to his meditations.


	4. Good Morning

Disclaimer:  I do not own Dragon ball Z or any of its characters.  

AN:  I am looking for a beta reader.  Since my husband is not fond of reading romance, when I try to have him proof read for me he tries to "correct" the romance right out of my stories.  Plus we just have very different ways of approaching a story and he gets a bit disgruntled when I do not jump at his advice.

Chapter 4

Good Morning

            Most who know Bulma have figured out that she is slightly bi-polar.  Meaning that when something excited her, she would focus everything into whatever was exciting her and ignoring all else.  When Bulma had a project that interested her it was not uncommon for her to forget to eat and sleep, let alone interact with anyone.  Of course when she was not motivated it was the flip side and she could also be the laziest person on the planet.

            Tonight, Vegeta's Saiyan armor had sparked her interest.  So much so that she completely forgot how tired she was after the whole Namek ordeal and was quite cheerfully buzzing around her private lab activating various robots to examine the armor or to try to form the compounds that Bulma theorized where necessary to copy it.  Watching one machine struggle to stretch the material she could not help but chuckle.  "You would have to be a Saiyan just to have enough strength to put this on."  The material moved fluidly and yet was tough enough that Bulma was sure that it could stop most projectiles from penetrating.  The armor's material also seemed to be almost crystalline, and she suspected that it would help in dispersing Ki blasts.  Around vita areas there would be even more armor and Bulma giggled at the large cod piece.  "My, aren't we egotistical."  

All in all Bulma was having a great time.  However, by six she was only able to synthesize the main body, not the shoulder armor as well.  With a regretful sigh, Bulma backed up her data and grabbed Vegeta's new armor.  "While it might be entertaining, I do not think it would be a good idea to have a naked Saiyan wondering about."  With the last bit of her energy, Bulma skipped to Vegeta's room humming happily at how smart she was.

Stopping outside Vegeta's door, Bulma inhaled deeply and prepared herself for what would probably be another game of don't stare at the incredibly well built, naked, psycho Saiyan.  While Bulma could sometimes be as bad as Master Roshi when it came to drooling over nice bodies (of course males in Bulma's case), she felt now was probably not a good time for such behavior.  For some reason Bulma did not believe Vegeta was as bad as he seemed, however she also was not ready to test that theory in this circumstance. Bulma would feel a bit more secure once he was properly covered.  "Not that this armor leaves much to the imagination" she thought with a mental chuckle.

Letting her breath out, Bulma pounded boldly on the door.  "Hey sleepy head!  I have a present for you."  While she did not want to piss off the Saiyan prince, she did want him to relax and her mother had taught her the best way to get others to relax is to be cheerful and relaxed yourself.  After a few moments silence, Bulma pounded louder.  *Oh great.  I seriously hope I do not have a naked Saiyan wandering around.*  "Vegeta if I do not get some sign of life I'm coming in."  At this point Bulma was not sure whether it was better to have a naked Saiyan wandering around or a pissed off one in the room.  

Without warning a ki blast came shooting through the door inches from Bulma's head.  In a split second Bulma had plastered herself to the floor fear flooding through her veins.  However, that fear was soon replaced with adrenaline pumped anger when she heard a snort of mirth from inside a certain prince's room and just knew it was accompanied by an obnoxious smirk.  "You jackass!!"  She screamed.  "I was just trying to give you this!"  Bulma opened the door and threw the new armor at Vegeta who was sitting on the bed in the same position she had left him.  Seeing Vegeta sitting impassively on his bed caused Bulma's brain to kick in.  *What the hell am I doing!?  This is Vegeta.  There may be a chance that he is not all bad at the core.  But, on the outside he is a killer.*  Instantly Bulma activated her happy mask and continued in a sugary voice, "mom said she was making pancakes and eggs today so hurry up and try on your new armor.  I will meet you there."  Without giving Vegeta a chance to respond Bulma fled his room for her own trying the control the shakiness of her limbs.  *Girl, you have always been an adrenaline junky, but, this is really pushing it* she admonished herself from the relative safety of her room.  With lightning speed (as far as Bulma is concerned) she took a shower and got changed.  As she headed out her door Bulma noticed it was already 7:09.  "Crap! I hope Vegeta is not hassling my mom."  Bulma exclaimed as she raced towards the family dinning area.

Meanwhile there was a very confused Saiyan in the next room.  "She has got to be crazy" he grumbled to himself.  Looking down, he examined the armor she had tossed on the bed.  Vegeta's had to admit to himself that the replica was flawless, so either this planet already had the technology or the crazy woman had a **very talented team of scientists working for her to have been able to figure out so quickly how to reproduce the armor, especially since it would have taken a number of hours for the process to actually replicate the armor.  With a satisfied grunt Vegeta donned his new armor and did a few practice moves to test that it did indeed fit right.  After 30 minutes of light stretches and basic moves, Vegeta was satisfied and decided that it was time for the Prince of all Saiyans to teach these crazy humans that he was the boss around here.  He would not kill them since he did plan to wait till after he beat Kakarot.  He just planned to scare them a bit like he did the blue haired woman.  With purposeful strides Vegeta left his room, casually noticing that the clock read 6:48.**

AN:  Sorry this chapter is so short, but this story is fighting me tooth and nail right now.  I have all the images in my head I just cannot seem to make them come out.  I promise the next chapter will be better.  Especially if I can find a beta reader who will scream at me if I write to much junk.  Hope you enjoy this chapter.   


End file.
